I always get what I want
by xxRhymesWithWitchxx
Summary: Faye mocks Cassie and the usual banter and fighting ensues. But the usual fight turns into a challenge and both get what they want. Chamberlake smut. Really smutty... reviews yay


Crude, full angryish smut experiment. Review if ya want more.

"What is it now princess?" Faye teased.

"Really?" Cassie rolled her eyes. "Princess?"

"Goldilocks?"

"And who are you, one of the three bears?"

Faye shrugged and walked past Cassie to her bed. "Not bad." She bounced on it and smiled. "Great mattress, I'll have to put that on the list of things I need."

"Wild guess why yours is worn out." Cassie mumbled.

"Not bad Blake," Faye smirked. "So….you going to let me have the book of shadows or not?"

"Um…clearly not."

"People might think you are nicer if you did."

"I don't think that's been an issue for…me."

"Oh fine, at the very least I might like you more…or tolerate you…just."

"What exactly is your problem with me anyway?" Cassie asked. "I didn't exactly shake up your life."

"True enough." Faye said nonchalantly as she leaned back on the bed and toyed with Cassie's stuffed bear. "But you fucked up Diana's….and Melissa's…and sad emo witches are no FUN for spells or nights out now are they."

"How did I…" Cassie trailed off. She was about to shoot back with questions on how she'd ruined their lives – or at the very least driven the girls to being "emo as Faye put it, but she knew. She knew that Adam wanting her, his puppy eyes and all of it was hurting Diana and she knew that Nick had wasted lots of time just mucking about, teasing her and Melissa, even though it was no one's fault, would see it as time she could have had, could have felt appreciated by him.

"Or is Jake the issue?' Cassie asked.

"One thing you should know about me Cassie, I get what I want….always."

"Oh really?'

"I've said it before and I will say it again, you are the new shiny toy…flavor of the month…only after a while the guys – maybe except for Adam – all start to see that whatever the hell your fucked up flabvour is was overrated and they go back to wildberry." She smirked and tossed the bear and caught him, twirling him around.

"You are far too sour to be a berry." Cassie said. "So you honestly….it's not Jake?"

"I like him enough….his body rivals mine and he's not exactly bad in bed." She said.

"He doesn't actually like me…"

"I know." Faye said. "And I'm not Diana or Melissa, I don't need coddling."

"You need something though?"

"Yes, the book of fucking shadows, clearly."

"I just want to know why you are so power hungry?" Cassie asked. "Do you think I like having this dark magic inside me."

"Yes.' Faye said. "Tell me, truthfully…tell me that is doesn't feel good."

Cassie fell silent and then shook her head. "You want the book, take the book." She said and showed her where she kept it. "You see how it fucking feels."

Faye darted up and then stared at Cassie. "What's this about?"

"You're right…I like it. Fuck, I like it."

Faye seemed startled for a moment.

"I like the way it feels, welling up inside me, the way I feel powerful and huge and the way, for once, I have some control over something…something that is mine."

Faye paused, no sarcasm for a moment. "Maybe I read you wrong, maybe you are very much like me after all."

"What?" Cassie asked. "Wanting attention and waiting to feel special?"

"Ouch." Faye said. "And touché, Blake."

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"Hey, don't say sorry to me." Faye said. "I am liking you better when you speak the truth…and by the way, you make dark magic sound orgasmic." Her devilish grin made Cassie stir.

Faye tossed the bear up in the air again and just barely caught it.

"Give that here." Cassie said, motioning for Faye to throw it to her.

"Special childhood one?"

"No, but I like it…and don't want it messed up, so give." She left her hands out and shook them again.

"What's the worst that can happen to Mr. Bear?' Faye asked. "I promise not to hurt him…."

"Faye…."

"What if he went south…on a …trip…" She smiled and trailed the bear down her torso towards her crotch.

"Faye!"

"What?" She laughed. "Oh Mr. Bear…ohhh Teddy." She rubbed him between her legs and rolled her eyes back mockingly.

Cassie stood still where she was, watching. Her protestations were empty threats as she refused to move a muscle.

Faye pressed the object between her legs and then opened her eyes and stared at Cassie who was watching her intently; the girl had frozen and was biting her lip.

Faye had always wanted power alright, Cassie had been right about that, but she didn't need dark magic to love and be quite shocked what she was doing to the blond witch.

She moved and tossed the bear to the floor. "What about this pillow Cassie?" She asked. "The one who sleep on?"

Cassie said nothing, her eyes were angry and wanton and she didn't move.

Faye moved and hiked her denim skirt up but when it failed to rise enough she got rid of it altogether and tossed it over the discarded bear. "This pillow the one that pretty little head of yours sleeps on Cassie?"

She moved and put it between her legs and moved to straddle it. Her cleavage popped out of her corset style tank top and her dark hair fell over her shoulder. "It's like sitting on your face." She laughed and then began rocking back and forth. She put her arms up for a moment and toyed with her hair before putting them down again to balance on the bed and ride faster. The arch of her back and her flimsy thong drew attention to her ass that Cassie could see in the mirror.

Cassie let her fingers move down under her dress. "You bitch." She mouthed. This only made Faye smile more. She let her strap of her tank top fall on her shoulder and then continued humping the pillow.

Cassie let her fingers slip under her pink underwear and began inching her fingers inside.

"Am I getting you hot?' Faye feigned shock, but felt some to be genuine.

Cassie stopped what she was doing, feeling the heat rise and shimmed her dress off so she stood only in her bra and panties.

"Pink…big surprise." Faye teased but couldn't take her odd off Cassie's body.

"Cassie went back to slipping under her panties and started to finger herself again, her eyes sleepy and her lips full and parted like she wanted to moan.

Faye moved back and forth on the pillow and then took off her tank top. Cassie paused and Faye got off the bed and sauntered towards her.

"Wow. I didn't think you had it in you, Blake….though…these literally were not hmm." She took Cassie's two fingers and licked them, then putting them into her mouth and sucking each one.

Cassie clenched and sighed and then couldn't help it anymore. She lunged at Faye and kissed her.

Faye pulled back and gave her an odd look but then attacked her back. Kissing hungrily, their tongue fought for dominance.

"You think you are so hot don't you?" Faye sniped as she breathed between kisses.

"Fuck you." Cassie said. "Seems I am to some people….don't ya think." She bit Faye's neck and Faye let out a sigh.

"Maybe I just need to scratch an itch…" Faye lied.

"You think you can just have anyone don't you?' Cassie asked.

"Am I wrong?"

"Sometimes I actually do hate you." Cassie said, pressing her body against Faye's and reaching up to kiss her.

"Me too, and other times?" Faye smiled.

Cassie big Faye's lip and kissed her again, grabbing her ass and kneading the flesh in her hands. Faye moaned and then wanted to make sure she still had some, if not all, control. She pulled away and and could feel Cassie's frustration.

"Don't move." She said, she went on her knees and slid Cassie's underwear down her legs, the blond simply stepped out of them and pushed them away. "They might be pink but your little ass did you fantastic in them…alas…with them on, harder to do this."

She kissed Cassie's stomach and then urged her to widen her stance. "You're already wet, aw."

"Don't mock me you…" Cassie was cut off by Faye's lips pressing against her clit. Her wide eyes looked up at Cassie and she felt Faye smile against her.

She worked her tongue into her and when Cassie seemed she could no longer stand Faye moved away.

Cassie tore off her bra and hoped to gain some power back. Faye clenched her thighs together from where she sat on the floor and then stood up and pulled Cassie to the bed.

"No." Cassie said as Faye tried to top her. "You sit." She pushed Faye down, much to the dark haired girl's pleasant surprise and straddled her.

She wanted, needed, to make Faye crave her the same way. She

Let her blond hair partially fall over one shoulder and then started touching her breasts. When Faye reached to as well Cassie grabbed her hands and put them down below her and sat on them, keeping Faye prisoner.

Faye writhed around as Cassie played with her breasts and then lowered them near Faye's face just enough to almost touch. Faye raised her head but Cassie sat back up and mockingly bounced up and down with the sexiest expression as she stared at Faye.

Finally Faye thought it out, she moved her one hand from under Cassie and let her finger slip inside her. Cassie's eyes grew wide and she cried out a bit and continued to move against the hand.

Faye freed her other hand and grabbed Cassie's breast, cupping it and toying with her nipple between her index finger and thumb until it was hard.

"Suck my tits." Cassie moaned and commanded. Faye raised her eyebrow, the girl was more in tune with her that she thought.

Faye sat up and took one of Cassie's full breasts and began sucking it, nibbling on her nipple and flicking it with her tongue. "They're…." She stopped talking and kissed them again, taking Cassie's hand and making her touch over her moist thong.

"No." Cassie said.

"No?"

"Off." Cassie could barely form sentences now. She pulled Faye's bra off and then rid her of her thong, now both were naked and frantically kissing on the bed.

"Lay down." Cassie said.

"I'm more of a…"

Cassie shoved her down and kissed her folds before easing a finger and then another into her. Her thumb teasing her clit.

"Oh fuck." Faye called out as she writhed against Cassie's hand. "More."

Cassie smiled and rubbed her faster and began kissing her breasts, looking up at Faye from her chest and loving the sight of the girl in perfect agony.

"Cassie more." Faye screamed. "I'm close…oh…fuck…I'm…."

"Cassie kicked her collar bone and then whispered demandingly. "Come on me."

At the sound of her voice and the way her thumbs pressed her clit Faye came and cried out, grabbing Cassie's arm and riding it out.

She could barely breathe but when she could she shivered and looked at Cassie.

Cassie leaned in and kissed her, dragging her pouty lips across Faye's before her tongue gently poked through.

Faye kissed her back and smiled. "I think I owe you one."

"You don't….at least now I know you like me." She teased girlishly, nudging Faye's chest with hers.

Faye made her famous evil and brilliant grin and turned over onto her stomach.

Cassie began stroking her ass and then lowered herself to kiss her cheeks and lick the small of her back.

"Ride me like I rode your pillow." Faye said.

Cassie straddled her backside and rubbed herself against her ass. Faye laughed into the other pillow and smiled as Cassie began moaning. She quickly moved so she'd roll off her. Cassie pouted and Faye smiled again. "Don't worry blondie…I'm gonna make you scream by name yet."

"I'd like to see you try." Cassie managed and crossed her arms.

"Really?" Faye asked. "The power trip or dare."

"Maybe I just do more for you than you can do to me." Cassie said, hoping it would work.

"I see your game, know your bluff…all of it…and yet…intrigued. You will scream my name dammit."

Cassie put her hands to her side and shrugged innocently, smiling mischievously. Faye tossed her down on the bed half on her side and lay beside her. She grabbed Cassie's leg. "Put it around my waist."

Cassie put her leg over her Faye's waist and arm, which was already tickling her pussy.

She slid her fingers in and out and massaged her folds until Cassie was gripped her back. Her eyes closed and she moaned and pleaded for more, faster, more. Faye smiled, choosing to face Cassie for this reason – to see her power, her effect on her. "You want me Cassie?"

"Yes."

"I can't tell." She slowed down enough to feel Cassie's body protest and asked again. "You want me."

"I want you Faye…I want you….fuck me…please…please!"

Faye shifted down a bit and kept her gaze on Cassie, kissing her breasts and bringing her to the brink and then bit her when Cassie screamed her name and came.

She shuddered, her body spasming and clung to Faye who forced her mouth open for a kiss.

Cassie kissed her hungrily and tangled their legs together.

"See," Faye said. "I always get what I want."

"So do I." Cassie smiled. "Now kiss me again."


End file.
